Millions of users connect to the Internet on daily basis for sharing, and gaining knowledge, for shopping, for entertainment, for business, and so forth. The Internet is a web of multiple network comprising wired and wireless networks. Each of the wired and wireless networks may further include a plurality of computing or electronic devices such as routers, modems, servers, gateways, client devices, and so forth. Communication technologies that can link multiple communication/electronic devices in a networked fashion are well known. Examples of communication networks may include, but are not limited to, wired packet data networks, wireless packet data networks, wired telephone networks, wireless telephone networks, and satellite communication networks, among other networks. These communication networks may enable client devices to communicate with each other on a global basis. Wired Local Area Networks (LANs), e.g., Ethernets are also quite common and support communications between networked computers and other devices within an area. The LANs may link serviced devices to Wide Area Networks and the Internet. Each of these networks is generally considered a “wired” network, even though some of these networks, e.g., the PSTN, may include some transmission paths that are serviced through wireless links/wireless networks.
Wireless networks such as, but not limited to, cellular telephone networks, wireless LANs (WLANs), and satellite communication networks are extensively used these days by millions of users all over the world on daily basis. Users like to be connected to the WLANs while on the go and almost always. Example of the WLANs may include, but are not limited to, IEEE 802.11(a) networks, IEEE 802.11(b) networks, and IEEE 802.11(g) networks, referred to jointly as “IEEE 802.11 networks.” WLANs provide significant advantages when servicing portable devices such as portable computers, portable data terminals, mobile devices, and other devices that are not typically stationary.
Many service providers provide free access to wireless networks to users in places like, restaurants, airports, movie halls, auditoriums, offices, homes, and so forth. Some wireless networks are password protected and some may provide access for free but in exchange of user's personal information. The users cannot proceed exploring Internet without surrendering their personal information, which makes their personal information vulnerable. Therefore, the users have to surrender their personal identity information for accessing free wireless networks.